Fairy Tail The Tale Of Seeker The Shy
by Kid Chaos 64
Summary: A young wizard named Seeker Truth joins the Fairy Tail guild at the request of an old friend. The only problem is Seeker is super shy and hates big crowds, keeping mostly to himself. But it's not long before Seeker gets roped up in a mission along with team Natsu. Will Natsu and the others help Seeker break out of his shell?


The tale of Seeker the shy

It was the beginning of spring in Fiore and the town of Magnolia was filled with flower gardens ripe with colorful flowers just beginning to bloom filling the air with the intoxicating fragrance of shear beauty and splendor. The gardens lined every street and when the wind picked up it made the delightful smell that much better. The townsfolk were all admiring their handy work with the gardens all pleased with a job well done. But despite all that beauty in the town, he did not notice any of it.

This young man stood outside the entrance to the Fairy Tail wizard guild hall shacking in his boots. "Man this place is intimidating." He said quietly to himself his shaggy dark blond almost gold hair flowing in the breeze, his hazel eyes fixated on the doors to the guild hall.

"Okay you can do this Seeker." He tried to motivate himself. "You're doing this for Reina so you can't back out now." He continued straightening out the winkles in his short sleeve navy blue tunic and beige pants. After patting down his black leather wrist guards and boots he reached out his hand and pushed open the right guild hall door.

It was a rowdy time that day in Fairy Tail. So many of the guilds wizards were so excited about the start of spring they were eating, drinking, and all around partying. Lucy was sitting quietly enjoying some stew, Natsu and Grey were fighting over the last turkey leg, Erza was off getting another slice of cake, And Wendy was consoling Happy after another failed attempt to win over Carla.

In the back Mirajane was tending the bar and conversing with Master Makarov who had a worried look on his face."

What is it?" Mirajane asked.

Markarov replied "I can't help but feel that something bad is going to happen soon. And a troubled soul will get mixed up in it."

"Well if your right I'm sure the wizards of Fairy Tail can take care of it." Mirajane assured.

"I know." Markarov said looking out to the chaos of the guild hall. "We really do have quite the bunch here don't we?" he said a smile forming on his face. Mirajane let out a small chuckle then followed with "We sure do."

"I should get the last leg cause I'm hungrier than you." Natsu let out while pushing back Grey.

"You already ate the rest of the turkey so save some for the rest of us hot head!" the ice wizard retorted.

"I need more food than you so go melt or something!" Natsu yelled out.

But before the argument could continue an armored hand shot out of nowhere like a flash and snatched the turkey leg out of both of the fire and ice wizards hands.

"This will go good with my cake." Erza said nonchalantly heading towards her table leg and plate of cake in hands .

"Hey Erza that's mine." Natsu said angrily which caused Erza to turn around and gave both Natsu and Grey a death stare which that was all it took.

"Oh great now nether of us get it numskull." Grey said.

"It was your fault." said Natsu pointing an accusing finger and having found a new thing to fight about.

Erza reached her table and sat down across from Lucy. "Boys right?" Lucy said after taking a spoon full of her stew.

"Ah forget those guys for now." said Erza. "Now it's time to enjoy some tasty strawberry cake." She said starry eyed. "The turkey leg will be desert."

"Doesn't it normally go the other way." Lucy said surprised but decided not to press it further.

Erza took out a fork and began eating her cake looks of delight coming across her face. However when she went in for another bite the door to the guild hall opened with a loud creak and everyone in the guild hall looked to see who had arrived.

The loud creak the door made when opening surprised the young man named Seeker. "Man they need to oil this door." he whispered to himself. "Hope this doesn't draw any attention to myself." but when he looked up, to his horror, everyone in the building was looking straight at him. Seeker froze in his tracks unable to move. "Walk Seeker walk." he commanded himself. "Just move forward."

Seeker managed to get his legs moving and started walking down the center of the guild hall. He took timid glances around him and every person there was staring at him.

They had curious looks wondering who he was. But even though he knew the looks weren't negative to Seeker they still pierced him like daggers. He could hear whispers coming from the crowd like "Who's this guy?" and "Is he new or something?"

Awkward minute after awkward minute passed but eventually Seeker made it to the back bar where he guessed was where he had to go. There he saw a very pretty young woman with white hair who had her bangs tied up and a short old man. He walked up to the bar.

"Hello. Welcome to the Fairy Tale guild hall. My names Mirajane. May I help you?" he heard the woman say to him in a sweet voice while the old man looked curiously.

"Y-yes uhhh..." Seeker tried to speak. "M-my names Seeker Truth and I'm l-looking to join this guild." he managed to get out.

"That's wonderful. We're always happy to accept new members." Mirajane said with a smile. "Our guild master is right here so you may talk to him."

"Yes. Hello their Seeker. I'm Master Makarov." the old man got up extending out a hand which Seeker grabbed and shook.

"So what kind of magic do you have?" the master asked.

Seeker held up his right arm a balled up fist pointing at the ceiling. He then tilted his fist back and a blade shaped beam of yellow light about three feet long ejected forth from his wist.

"I can eject these blades out from any point on my body." Seeker explained then retracted the blade.

Makarov was impressed. "Ahh light blades. A variation of light magic. I use light magic myself." A satisfied look came across the masters face. "Very well than you're in."

"What? That's it?" Seeker said with a confused look. "I thought there would be some complicated entrance process."

"In other guilds maybe but not in Fairy Tail." Makarov assured with a finger then turned to Mirajane. "Mirajane if your would."

"Of course." she answered pulling out a small wooden case from under the bar. "What color would you like your guild mark to be?" she asked Seeker opening the case reviling a big ink stamper.

Seeker thought for a bit then said, "Well I might as well go with my favorite color so navy blue."

"Very well and where would you like your mark to be?"

Seeker held out his right arm and pointed to the lower half of the back side if his forearm "Here I guess."

Very good." Mirajane said gently pressing the stamper to the requested spot then pulled it back showing a navy blue Fairy Tail mark. Seeker looked down at his new "tattoo". The ink dried remarkably fast

"Uhh. Is this permanent?" he couldn't help but ask.

Mirajane explained, "The ink is enchanted so the mark will always be there for as long as your in the guild. And it also changes color when being applied to the recipients requested color."

"That's... actually pretty cool." Seeker said impressed.

Satisfied Makarov stood up and spoke out loudly to address the guild "Okay everyone listen up." But to his surprised everyone in the guild hall was already looking at him and the other two with intense interest.

Seeker had forgotten about the large crowd and when he realized he was still being watched he took a nervous step back.

The master continued gesturing toward Seeker. "This here is Seeker Truth, the newest member of our family. So treat him well."

Seeker being put on the spot could only look to the side and put on a half smile. "Hi." he said meekly raising a hand and waving.

"Welcome Seeker!" mostly every one in the hall shouted out making Seeker feel even more nervous. The other guild members soon went back to their partying leaving Seeker able to calm down.

"Well I've got some things to attend to so I'll leave it to you now Mirajane." Makarov said hopping down from the bar. "Welcome to the guild Seeker. We'll be expecting great things from you." he said walking off.

"Well Seeker you'll be able to take on jobs starting tomorrow." Mirajane told Seeker. "If you want you can take a seat and I'll bring you some food. Our special today is stew. We also had some turkey but I think were out now."

"That's fine. Stew sounds good." said Seeker who then went to take a seat in a corner where he stayed for the rest of the day.

That evening when the guild members left the guild hall to go back to their homes Seeker had to go a little farther than the others. He traveled just outside of town to a small wooden cabin sounded by a picket fence

As he got within eye shot to his home Seeker started hearing a barking sound coming from the cabin. And when he got even closer he saw a dog come from a doggy door on the cabins front door.

"Hey Goldie" Seeker Said happily as he got right up to his cabin.

Seeker stepped through the gate to the fence holding back the golden retriever which was trying to glomp him.

"Okay. Okay. Down girl. I'm home." Seeker said happily with a smile on his face. "Were you good while I was gone?"

Goldie let out a crisp bark as if saying "Yes I was very good. Now praise me for being the best dog ever."

Seeker seemed to understand as he petted Goldie giving her the praise she asked for.

"Okay I'll get us some dinner and I can tell you about my day." Seeker said as he headed into his house.

"I'll tell you this Fairy Tail guild has some characters. I could tell that just from watching them from my seat in the corner." It was night time and Seeker was sitting in a wooden chair eating his dinner and telling Goldie the story of his day who was curled up in front of the fireplace in the cabin who despite laying down was looking and listening to Seekers story intently.

"They've got some pretty girls in the guild to." Seeker continued "I wonder if I'll ever be able to talk to any of them."

Goldie lifted her head up and looked at Seeker.

"Don't give me that look." Seeker said with a snark giving Goldie a look. "I can talk to girls."

Goldie lot a low "ruff"

"I know I'm shy and a little timid but I can be a cool wizard. That's why Reina wanted me to join a guild. Said it would boost my confidence so I can be 'Super Cool' as she liked to say."

Seeker finished his dinner and put away his dishes. "Okay Goldie, bed time." Goldie got up from her spot in front of the fire place and trotted over to the bed. Seeker laid in the comfort of his bed as Goldie hoped on and curled up by Seekers feet.

"Well good night Goldie." Seeker said, Goldie responding with another low "ruff"

I wonder what's going to happen to me now that I'm in a guild. Seeker thought to himself. A new chapter in his life had just begun. Would he be able to open up more to people being in a guild as Reina said he would. Or would he remain closed off forever being able to only have meaningful relationships with his pets. These thoughts stayed with Seeker as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
